1. Field of the Invention
The present device concerns an axial engine called a barrel engine with controlled ignition or with ignition by compression and concerns in particular a timing device for an axial engine with a rocker arm and a cam-actuated push rod for each valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,267,446 (Brille) describes a timing device for an axial engine in which the attempt was made to use cams of existing engines and which had a complicated kinematic chain which could not be generalized when applied to any number of cylinders.